Smutty Situations
by CyberGold
Summary: The title should say it all. Jori smut situations that are all one shots. Rating will be T or M, mostly M due to some femslash. Some situations may be OOC and AU.
1. Late

**A/N:** I have some writers block regarding my three fics, so I want to get all the ideas I do have out of my head. They really don't fit into any of my stories, so I figure why not a bunch of one shots? Anywho, hope you guys enjoy. It's going to be mostly Jori and Rated T unless I state otherwise. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> There's a big show at the campus, Beck and Andre have been setting this up all day. But where the hell are Tori and Jade?

**Paring:** Jade/Tori - Jori

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters nor does this story reflect the owners. They are owned by their respective owners of Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.

* * *

><p><strong>Late<strong>

* * *

><p>Beck yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. He had been setting up the music equipment with Andre for an hour.<p>

"How are you holding up?" Andre asked.

"I knew it was coming," Beck answered, he crashed down on the blue recliner, "She needed her space, I wanted to screw Alyssa Vaughn and all in all, it was for the best."

"You're nuts," Andre joked. "I can't believe you and Jade are over."

The pretty boy sighed, "I think we are better off as friends, besides we are in college now."

Beck and Andre walked back to their dorm that they shared with Robbie. He was cuddling in his bed with Cat, who was sound asleep.

"Hey!" Beck and Andre whispered.

Robbie just waved, he didn't want to wake up Cat.

"Where's Tori and Jade?" questioned Andre, he pulled out the computer chair and sat down.

"Yeah it's," Beck kicked off his shoes and checked his watch, "9 pm, the show starts in an hour." He took the other chair and sat next to Andre.

Robbie shrugged. "Tori text me saying she was running late."

Andre looked at him confused, "Yeah I was here when she messaged you that."

"Wasn't that at 7:30 ish?" Beck asked, also very confused.

Robbie nodded. "I haven't spoken to her since." He adjusted himself. "So, have you guys heard from them?"

"No." said Beck and Andre at the same time.

"I'll be back, I need some caffeine, you guys want anything?" asked Andre.

The two boys nodded yes.

"Get one for Cat too," Robbie said.

Andre nodded and left, soon after Cat woke up.

"Hi guys." She groggily said, "Where is everybody?"

"Andre is getting us much needed coffee and the wonder duo, Tori and Jade aren't here yet."

Cat got up and stretched, "Doesn't the show start soon?"

"Yep," Beck said leaning back in the chair.

Cat plopped back down onto the bed and let out a sigh, "I'm so sleepy."

Andre came back rushing back into the dorm, empty handed.

"Oh, where's the coffee?" Cat whined.

"Screw the coffee, I just went by Tori and Jade's dorm and I heard strange noises."

"What kind of noises?" Beck asked.

"I don't know man, just like a scuffle and then groans and-"

"Maybe they were watching a scary movie?" Cat said innocently, interrupting Andre.

Robbie sat up, looking worried, "You don't think Jade is hurting Tori?"

Andre looked over at Beck. "Well, she never did like her."

Beck gulped apprehensively. "I know they don't get along, but I don't think Jade would ever hurt Tori."

After a brief moment of hesitation, everybody raced down the hall to Tori and Jade's dorm.

Andre pressed her ear against the door, "Sounds like, it sounds like-"

"Sounds like what!" Cat cried.

Beck leaned closer to the door and pressed his ear as well, "It sounds like moaning."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, "Oh God! Jade is murdering Tori!" Robbie exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Tori knocked down the books from her desk as Jade pushed her onto the bed, she was covered in sweat. She gripped onto Jade's head by her hair, "Oh Jade, Oh please Jade, please don't stop!" said Tori panting.<p>

Jade grinned from between her legs, "You like that, Vega?"

"Yes Jade, please don't stop!" Tori said, she was trembling and didn't know how much she could take before she reached her breaking point.

All of a sudden the door swung open, Andre rushed in screaming, "Tori! Are you oka- what the!" He stopped dead in his tracks. Beck almost fell over when he saw Jade between Tori's legs, Cat giggled and blushed.

"Wow." Robbie said, clearly surprised like the rest of them.

Everyone was stunned, except Jade, the smirk on her face indicated she didn't care that they got caught.

"Well, I guess she was murdering her, sort of." Robbie said, breaking the silence.

Jade got up aggravated, "I see you four idiots forgot how to knock?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hola amigos y amigas, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review letting me know what you think, with midterms done and over with I should be posting every other day.


	2. Forever: Mine

**A/N: **Hey peeps, hope you enjoy this little one shot, let me know what you think by leaving a review. I like reviews, they rock. :) Part of a little mini series thing called Forever, I already have a few parts of it typed up to go.

**Summary:** Tori has something to get off of her chest, how will Jade react?

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Forever: Mine<strong>

* * *

><p>Tori anxiously paced back and forth in her dorm room, "Jade?"<p>

Jade was sitting on Tori's bed reading her History book, since she hated her roommate she switched with Cat and was stuck with Tori. She would rather be alone, but that would cost extra. She was so used to ignoring Tori, this time was no different.

Hesitantly Tori sat next to the Goth who, still wasn't looking up from her book.

"Um Jade?"

"What Vega?" Jade said, with slight aggravation in her voice, but she still did not peek up from her book.

Tori lowered her head, bracing herself, "I love you."

Jade turned her head so fast, "You what me?"

"I-I love you, a lot actually."

Jade smirked. "Well are you going to sit there? Or are you going to prove it to me?"

Tori was so happy she couldn't breathe, soon she was laying down with her head in Jade's lap. The Goth rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers through Tori's hair.

"I love you too."

Tori smiled, thrilled and enamored. A huge wave of relief washed over her, she turned her head into Jade's stomach and wished she could lay like this forever, "I can't believe I'm dating you." she said, her voice stifled. "This feels so weird.

"Who said we were dating?" scoffed Jade.

The Latina quickly got up and was about to jump off the bed, Jade grabbed her arm to stop her.

"W-what Jade?"

"I was kidding, come lay back down."

Tori was uncertain and sat next to Jade instead.

"Are you going to lay down?" asked Jade, who was back to reading.

"Well, are you going to be my girlfriend?" Tori asked seriously.

"I like that tone," Jade said, winking.

"I'm being serious, Jade. I want to be with you."

"You haven't proved it yet." she replied with a smirk.

Tori laid back down placing her head back on Jade's lap.

Jade rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "What are you? A Yorkie?"

"I don't know what you want me to do Jade, I just want to-"

"Me." Jade said, pointing to herself, "Vega I want you to do me."

"I- huh, well I don't know how to-"

"We have been dating for two minutes and you haven't kissed me or anything." Jade said interrupting Tori.

"I don't know how to."

"You have been with Ryder, Daniel, Randall, Lucas, Beck almost."

Tori pinched Jade's leg.

"Oh, I like it rough." Jade jokingly said.

"I don't know a Randall or Lucas and that's just it, Beck."

"What about Beck?"

"I don't know how to please you. What if you don't like it?"

"Like what?"

"Me kissing you, you have seen my track records with guys. They either cheat or are complete assholes."

"And that has nothing to do with you Tori, you're perfect." She moved so that she was next to Tori, she pulled the Latina close to her, she was breathing rapidly. "You okay?"

Tori licked her lips nervously, "I'm a bit um, not sure. Happy, scared, nervous and, a bit excited."

Jade leaned in closer to Tori, "Good excited? Or bad excited." Her voice was husky, and Tori felt her breath against her lips.

"Realy goo-" Tori was stopped by Jade's lips on hers, the kiss was warm and delicate.

Tori was stiff, she wanted to hold Jade but was extremely tense.

"You look like you're about to have a heart attack," laughed Jade.

_Oh god, that was amazing, I can't even, my god_ Tori thought helplessly, her insides were about to explode.

"You're adorable when you get red in the face," Jade told her, their foreheads pressed together and a smile formed on the Goths face. Tori blushed harder and Jade chuckled.

"That was..." Tori gulped, her girlfriend's kiss was making her head spin. "I think, wow that was amazing."

Jade was about to say something, but suddenly grinned instead, a sultry smile. "Wait until you see what I am going to do next." Jade rolled so that she was on top of Tori, "Is this okay? I mean I hope I'm not moving too fast."

"I like this," Tori blushed her heart pounding, having almost forgotten that Jade was now on top of her. "This isn't moving fast."

"God, the things I am going to do to you." Jade slowly kissed Tori's neck, her roaming all over body. Tori responded by moving her under Jade's shirt, resting them on her bare back. Jade picked her head up and gave Tori a devilish grin.

"What are you going to do?" Tori asked anxiously.

Jade's grin became wider, she bit her bottom lip, "Whatever I want. You belong to me now, Vega."

Tori's eyes snapped back to Jade's, wide with incomprehension, the girl too surprised to even struggle at this point. "I belong to you?"

"You are mine and I am yours, forever."

They fell asleep with their bodies tangled together. The sunlight through the window woke Tori up immediately. She was happy to see Jade still in bed with her, she rolled her over and sat on top of her.

She let out a loud yawn, "Vega, what are you doing?" Jade asked, her voice hoarse.

Nervously, Tori took off her shirt, leaving her in her light blue bra, "Proving how much I love you."

Jade ran her hands from Tori's hips and along the sides of her stomach, "If this is too much for you, I mean, I don't want you to do anything you might regret." Tori bent down and kissed Jade on the lips, "I'm serious Tori, no rush. I'm not going anywhere."

Tori nodded her head leisurely, she lowered her eyes for an instant. When she looks back up at Jade, she wastes no time leaning down for a deep, languid kiss. Her hands are pulling at Jades shirt, she wants to get it off so bad.

"I love you, Jade," Tori said as she pulled back from her lips for a second. "I love kissing you and I love how you make me feel when you touch me."

"I love you too Tori."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, I know I am a tease :p Hope you enjoyed this little one shot, let me know what you think :D


End file.
